


And We lean in

by La_Fata



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey, Dreamfall Chapters
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, Headcanon
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fata/pseuds/La_Fata
Summary: 에이프릴과 사가가 탐정 일을 하는 AU입니다. 에이프릴과 사가가 실종된 고아원의 아동을 찾는 일을 맡게 되다가 크고 위험한 일에 휘말리게 되는데...





	And We lean in

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 지인분이 셔츠와 바지정장과 자켓/조끼를 입은 두 여성이 있는 짤을 보내 주시면서 에이프릴과 사가가 이런 거 입어도 어울릴 것 같아요! 하고 하시길래 생각난 이야기였습니다. 그런 것이 보고 싶었습니다. 가능하면 만년필을 들고, 손에 잉크도 묻히면서, 글자가 가득한 흰 종이를 들고! 대화도 서로 나누고! 그냥 시작부터 사심만 아주 가득하고 근본이 없었던 것입니다. 그리고 앞으로도 그럴 것입니다.  
> 2\. 언젠가는 써보고 싶어서 일단 올려봅니다. 올려놓으면 언젠가는 완성하고 싶어서 쓰겠지요? 언젠가는.....

  


  


  


 사가는 다 해어진 양복을 입은 노신사를 건물 입구까지 배웅했다.

 노신사의 옷과 구두는 그가 머리에 쓴 중절모를 제외하면 하나같이 낡지 않은 구석이 없었다. 노인의 차림은 온통 남루한 것 뿐이었지만 사가는 굳이 그 모양새에 입을 대지는 않았다. 최소한의 구색을 갖추고자 노신사가 하고 온 넥타이핀이 있긴 하였으나, 그마저도 사가에게 주어 버렸던 탓이다. 사가는 얼결에 받아든 값져 보이는 넥타이핀을 손바닥에 꼭 쥐었다. 받기에는 어딘가 찜찜하고 갑갑한 물건이라, 사가는 노신사의 모습이 완전히 사라질 때까지 손바닥에 쥔 넥타이핀을 연신 만져 대었다.

 

* * *

 

 어두컴컴해질 무렵에 찾아온 노신사의 긴 이야기를 몇 마디로 요약해 보면 대강 이러한 것이었다. 아이들이 실종된다는 것이다. 벌써 사라진 원아가 여럿이며, 어떻게 경찰에 연락을 해도 아이들을 찾을 수가 없다. 척 봐도 골치가 아프고 뒤가 구려 보이는 일이었다. 에이프릴이 가장 싫어하는 사건이었고, 물론 사가도 썩 맡고 싶은 부류의 사건은 아니었다. 사가는 노인의 이야기를 다 듣기도 전에 그의 말을 단호히 잘라매었다. 

 "저희로써는 힘들 것 같습니다."

 사가는 확실하게 거절의 말을 꺼냈다. 일을 가려 받을 처지는 아니었으나, 아무리 궁하더라도 수습치 못할 일은 미리 싹을 뽑아 없애는 게 제일이었다. 

 사가의 말을 들은 노신사의 표정에는 실망과 낙담의 빛이 역력했다. 어찌 보면 당연한 일이었다. 이 구석진 곳까지 한 번에 찾아올 만한 손님은 없을 테고, 그 동안 이 노인네는 분명히 몇 번은 퇴짜를 맞았을 것이니까. 노인의 모습이 보기에 안쓰러운 마음이 들지 않는 것은 아니었으나 사가가 이 이상 어떻게 할 도리는 없었다.

 사가는 적당히 배려심 있는 영업 멘트를 골라서 덧붙였다. 편하게 차라도 다 드시고 가세요. 마음에 티끌만큼도 없는 소리였다. 사근한 내용과는 다르게 내뱉듯 툭 던진 말이었지만 노인은 못마땅한 기색이라고는 없이 조용히 찻잔을 집어올렸다. 그 밖에는 어떠한 말도 정하지 못한 채, 사가는 의자를 세게 끌며 자리에서 일어났다. 

 "해결되지 않는다 해도 괜찮습니다."

 "아, ......예?"

 노신사의 말이 사가를 갑작스럽게 불러세운 것은 그 때였다. 덕분에 아, 그렇습니까. 하면서 적당히 맞장구를 치며 노인을 돌려보내려던 사가는 한 박자 이상 어긋난 괴상한 대답을 하게 되었다. 그만큼 사가에게 노인의 말은 얼빠지고도 느닷없게 느껴졌던 것이었다. 본인이 생각하기에도 참으로 벙벙한 반응이라, 사가는 머쓱한 표정을 지었다. 겸연쩍은 듯 테이블의 애꿎은 종이를 집어드는 사가를 향해 노인은 재차 물음을 던졌다.

 "조사만이라도 해 주실 수 없으시겠습니까?"

 "저희는 아무 것도 장담할 수 있는 게 없습니다."

 사가는 다시금 표정을 굳히며 확고하게 이야기했다.

 "저희보다 더욱 능력과 요령이 좋은 곳이 있겠죠."

 그것은 사실이었다. 발품을 판다면 노신사는 얼마든지 여기보다 저렴하고 유능한 곳을 찾을 수도 있을 것이다. 이렇게 하잘 것 없는 일로 시간을 낭비하는 것 보다야 그 편이 노인과 사가 모두에게 훨씬 나은 일이었다.

 "...그렇습니까."

 싱거울 정도로 쉽게, 노신사는 맥 빠진 소리로 사가의 말을 긍정했다. 아쉬운 듯한 표정으로 노인은 천천히 의자에서 일어났다. 그가 끄는 의자가 부드럽게 바닥을 울렸고, 그 진동 탓에 테이블 위에서 몇 모금도 채 마시지 못한 커피가 잔 안에서 잘게 찰랑거렸다. 사가는 묵묵히 노인이 쓸쓸하게 일어서는 모습을 눈에 담았다. 오늘은 정말로 피곤한 날이군. 노인의 뒷모습을 지켜보며 사가는 생각했다.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 아이들은 물리적으로, 정신적으로 정신을 파괴하기 마련이다. 분명히 누군가가 저런 말을 한 번쯤은 했었던 기억이 있었다. 그렇지, 그런 셈이지. 그 나이대의 애들이 원래 다 그렇지. 하고 그 말을 적당히 걸러 들었던 것을 후회하게 될 날이 올 줄이야. 에이프릴이 꿈에서도 상상하지 못한 일이었다. 성난 물소가 온통 휘젓고 다닌 듯한 모양새의 방 안에는 에이프릴이 애써 정리해 놓은 수많은 서류들이 낙엽처럼 아무렇게나 흩어져 있었다. 탄식이 저절로 나오는 상황이었다. 에이프릴은 끔찍하고 참담한 기분으로 고개를 숙였다. 이 모든 사태를 만든 원흉은 싸구려 소파에서 곤히 잠들어 있었다. 이 어린 소년을 깨워서 당장이라도 화를 내 볼까도 싶었으나, 에이프릴은 그만두기로 했다. 그녀는 한숨을 쉬며 천천히 바닥에 떨어진 종이를 주웠다. 바닥을 빼곡하게 덮은 종이를 테이블 위에 대강 모아놓는 것만으로도 진이 빠지는 듯한 느낌이었다.

 사가와 에이프릴이 며칠을 발로 뛰어다녔지만 조사에 전혀 진전은 없었다. 사람이 사라진다는데도 불구하고 이상할 정도로 나돌아다니는 말이 없다. 이런 경우에는 괴물이니, 귀신이니 하면서 헛소문이라도 도는 것이 분명 보통일 터인데. 에이프릴은 무언가 찜찜한 기분이 들었다. 사가가 가져올 정보에 사활을 걸자고 생각하면서도 그녀는 이 사건이 파헤치기에 그리 좋지만은 않다는 느낌을 받았다.

 "일은 잘 되어 가?"

 어느 새엔가 에이프릴의 곁으로 사가가 나타나 말을 걸었다. 사가는 온통 어질러진 사무실의 꼴을 보고는 에이프릴이 그랬던 것과 똑같이 한숨을 쉬었다.

 "...보다시피 적어도 일거리는 많아. 오랜만에 이렇게나 많은 일거리를 줘서 애한테 고맙다고 해야 할 지경이야."

 "그래? 난 네가 이런 것까지도 좋아하는 줄은 몰랐는데."

 "덕분에 적성을 찾은 거지."

 사가는 질린 표정으로 방 안을 다시 훑어보았다. 테이블 위로 점점 모이기 시작하는 종이 뭉치를 제외하고도 바닥에는 한참이나 많은 양의 종이가 널부러져 있었다. 사가는 에이프릴의 바로 옆에 떨어진 종이를 아무렇게나 집어들고는 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 사가 또한 꽤나 지친 듯한 기색이었다.

 "그쪽은 좀 어때?"


End file.
